


The Way You Say 'Hello!'

by Lady_of_Inklings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little bit of angst, A lot of feels, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Feelings, First Meetings, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I have no idea how drinking works, M/M, Slow Dancing, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, a lot of flirting, and a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Inklings/pseuds/Lady_of_Inklings
Summary: “And you’re very drunk,” Viktor said, reaching out to place a steady hand on his shoulder. He really shouldn’t have gotten involved but let’s be honest here, what was he going to do for the entire night anyway.“And you’re really pretty!” Yuuri giggled and Viktor knew he was fucked.





	The Way You Say 'Hello!'

Viktor Nikiforov was a beautiful and popular social recluse who could only be dragged out by one person: Christophe Giacometti. 

And here he was in some house party hosted by someone who knew his name and surrounded by people he barely knows with only cheap beer in his solo cup and a serious case of regret. The music was pulsing, the bodies danced drunkenly in rhythm as some couples made out sloppily and others tugged each other away to a more secluded area. It was the highest form of anarchy, chaos and so much hormonal frustration packed into a house. 

No one spoke to him as he sat on the couch and took slow slips from his cup. Most glanced at him, giving him sidelong looks while a giggle or two could be heard. Others walked around him, parting like the drunk sea as he made his way through the mass of bodies as if he was some untouchable god. 

Okay, he wasn’t an untouchable god but he was rather popular for some reason, he just didn’t get why. He barely spoke when spoken to and the only time he smiled was when he was being polite, his lips forming into a strained shape the felt like hardened clay. And he was a decent enough human, he was kind and he didn’t mind helping people. Perhaps they felt intimidated by his appearance? Viktor was beautiful, perhaps that’s way. He moved with the grace that his Godmother, Lilia, had instilled in him since he could walk and his hair was as stunning as starlight, he just looked very untouchable in all his ethereal beauty. He didn’t hate the fact that he was beautiful, he acknowledged the fact with as little vanity as he could. He was certainly grateful—-Viktor had two working blue eyes, a slender nose instead of an oddly shaped one, heart-shaped smile, and besides his thinning hair (according to Chris at least) he looked as he should for his age. 

God, he was having an existential crisis at a frat party of all things. Yuri would’ve laughed at him if he was old enough to attend these kinds of things or just sneak into them. No doubt he would have had OTabek to help him. Viktor poured something into his cup as he stood in the surprising quiet kitchen. Wine slipped from the lip of the bottle, fizzing just a little as it settled in. It wasn’t as hard as compared to vodka, gin, or rum. It was a little lighter, something that would soak into his system without the harsh taste of beer. 

The door swung open, someone stumbling into the kitchen based on their footsteps. Viktor turned around in time to hear a yelp as a mass of blue and black fell towards the ground, he didn’t think as he reached to catch him. 

“Are you alright?” Viktor asked. 

The person looked up, bright brown eyes hidden beneath thick blue-rimmed glasses which were crooked. Those eyes widened as recognition passed through them and Viktor braced himself. 

“I am now that you’re here,” he said before giggling to himself. “Hello, Are you an angel?” 

Oh boy, Viktor thought. 

“No, I’m Viktor. And no, I didn’t fall from heaven.” 

“You sure?” 

“I’m sure.” 

“Damn.” 

“Here, let's get you some water,” Viktor said as he steadied the very drunk and very cute man who looked dazed in his presence. He stumbled once more, his balance almost gone. Viktor had his arms wrapped around his waist, tightening his grip before the younger man fell over. It didn’t take long to make sure that said very cute and very drunk man had some water in his system as well as some starch, the best Viktor could do was a bag of chips. “Better? On a scale of one to ten, how do you feel?”

“A little. I still feel a bit…...” He trailed off. He gestured in a wavy motion with his arm due to him not finding the proper word. “I can’t remember that word. And I think I’m at a seven or eight.” 

At least he wasn’t slurring too badly. 

“Light?” Viktor suggested with a ghost of a smile on his lips. 

“No,” he said. He tilted his head back in thought, searching for the word that escaped him. “Wait! That’s the word: Airy.” 

"Airy?"

“I feel super light.” He sipped at the water. “Almost like I could dance on a cloud or something like that.” 

“Dance Major?” Viktor asked. 

“No, Biology. But I used to do Ballet. Wasn’t very good though.” 

“Ah.” 

“You?”

“Accounting.”

“Sounds boring.” He stated. 

“And you’re very drunk,” Viktor said, reaching out to place a steady hand on his shoulder. He really shouldn’t have gotten involved but let’s be honest here, what was he going to do for the entire night anyway. 

(You could do him. He silenced that part of his mind quickly, blaming it on the alcohol that was pleasantly buzzing between his ears like a jar of bees. He felt the blood drain into his cheeks, turning him pink. Viktor was never the one for one night stands despite what everyone else assumed. Plus, this man wasn’t wasted but he was definitely intoxicated, he couldn’t consent to anything.)

“And you’re really pretty!” Yuuri giggled and Viktor knew he was fucked. 

The conversation progressed, the flirting was a heavy as the bass that drummed past the kitchen walls and Viktor was smitten immediately. They moved back to the living room, squeezing past the bodies on the dance floor before finding a comfy spot on the couch. Viktor took sips of his drink, pacing himself because he wanted to be coherent as he talked to Yuuri. 

Ah, that’s right. His name was Yuuri and he was a roll of perfection. 

And now he was sitting in his lap. 

“Is this okay?” He asked, whispering. 

Viktor could’ve told him to get off, he wasn’t so used to having someone so close to him yet he enjoyed the warmth of Yuuri’s body on his. 

“More than okay,” Viktor finally said, adjusting so that Yuuri could sit more comfortably. 

Yuuri’s arms wrapped around his shoulder, playing with his hair as his legs curled with his. It didn’t feel possessive, instead, it felt very protective like that of a parent or a lover. When was the last time someone had ever held Viktor like this? He looked down at Viktor with this soft look that left his heart bare, like he was drinking him in like one would drink champagne, sip by sip. 

“What is it?” He asked, tilting his head up. Yuuri had magic in his fingers, if he kept that up with his hands Viktor would fall asleep on him. “That feels wonderful.”

“Nothing!” Yuuri chirped, his finger bopping Viktors nose. He giggled to himself before slipping into a train of thought, a look of intrigue settling into his whiskey-coloured eyes. “You know……we shared a class together once.” 

“I don’t seem to recall.” 

“Statistics,” He said, narrowing his eyes. “I hate that class with a passion but that was where I first met you. It was my freshman year I believe.”

“I can barely remember that class.” 

“Viktor,” Yuuri tightened his embrace around him. “Can I say something?”

“Oh, yes.” Viktor hummed. 

Those words never boded well for anybody. 

“Yeah. When I first saw laid eyes on you, you just looked really sad.” 

“How so?” 

Yuuri said something in Japanese, something that made him weaken further as the foreign syllables rolled off his tongue. “No,” He was thinking of it as he continued to run his fingers through Viktor’s hair. “You just didn’t look happy, it was almost like you smiled because that’s what people wanted you to do and I wondered why would you do something like that when you were clearly unhappy.” 

He then pressed his face into his hair, almost as if he was consoling Viktor. There was definitely something hollow in him, a gaping hole that had been there since he was a boy. He had a dog, Makkachin, who he loved but he knew time was running out with his beloved pet and he’d be alone again. Yuuri brought him back to the present with his eyes which watched every subtle movement on his face trying to decipher his mind. 

“I wanted to ask you if you were okay but well……” He trailed off. “It doesn’t matter, as long as you’re smiling now.” Yuuri lifted the corners of Viktor’s mouth in a mock smile, offering his smile in return. “If I was your boyfriend, I’d make sure that you would never ever be sad.” 

And Viktors heart began to bleed with something he didn’t know he had in him. 

“I’ll give you twenty-seven kisses!” Yuuri exclaimed suddenly, shattering the silence, his smile infectious as he pressed their foreheads to together. 

“Pardon?” 

Yuuri hummed in response. “For all the birthdays I missed. You are twenty-seven, aren’t you?” 

“Just twenty-seven?” Viktor parroted uselessly. His mouth felt dry and it wasn’t because of the alcohol in his system. 

“You’re right.” He noted. He bit his lip drawing Viktors gaze to them, his eyes narrowing in concentrated thought. Yuuri’s thumb softly caressed his cheekbone, the touch left a blazing trail of fire behind it and Viktor leaned into the touch. “I’ll give you thirty instead!” Yuuri decided finally. 

“Yuuuuuuri!” Viktor whined, the sound of his name sending him into a fit of giggles that Viktor decided were the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. He should make him giggle like that more often. “So cruel. My hairs silver, not grey!” 

“So you don’t want the kisses?” Yuuri sounded disappointed, a cute pout forming on his lips. “I'm giving you three extra more for all the time we’ve missed.” 

“Well….I didn’t say no but would it be okay with you?” He said, his cheeks flushed. “You’re drunker than I am and I wouldn’t want to impose----“

Yuuri leaned down, pressing his lips to Viktors cheek. Oh, okay then. This was happening. Viktor wasn’t complaining as Yuuri pressed soft kisses to every part of his face except his lips. It should’ve felt like a tease but every kiss was just so genuine as they brushed across his skin, giving but not asking for anything in return. Yuuri pulled back, his fingers holding his chin as he silently counted the spots where he kissed Viktor, his eyebrows pulled together adorably. 

(Viktor wondered if Yuuri was open to trying lipstick.)

“Twenty-nine.” 

“Hmm?” Viktor said, dazed. “What’s the matter?”

“I don’t know where to place the last one.” Viktor could think of many places where Yuuri could kiss him, he would mind kissing him on the lips most of all but he was trying to think with his mind rather than his dick. It didn’t matter if the soft edge of alcohol had made its way into their system, slowly swirling in his head. 

Viktor didn’t have to suggest anything. Yuuri tilted his chin up and leaned in. He felt his heart skip a beat and Yuuri's lips looked amazing—and then Yuuri dipped down to pressed his cold lips against the column of his neck. It took all of his effort to not groan as he resisted the urge to turn into a pile of goo. He fluttered his eyes shut and softly exhale, the gush of air sound like a choked off whine. 

Yuuri pulled away too soon and Viktor missed the sensation of his lips already. 

“There!” Yuuri bopped his nose again. “Much better!” 

The world raged around them but they were in a bubble of their own making, neither of them willing to leave it. Viktor had glanced at the clock noticing that it was only midnight. The party showed no signs of slowing down and Viktor silently wished that he could bargain for more time or beg the moon to stay up in the sky for just a bit longer. 

Yuuri had eventually gotten up, a bit wobbly but he didn’t fall as he walked on ahead. Viktor was dragged by his hand away from the party and into a secluded room with a couch and a pool table. The game room had been empty and Viktor thanked whatever deity was looking after him tonight. 

Viktor had sprawled himself on the couch, Yuuri following. He didn’t show a hint of hesitance as he snuggled into Viktor, relishing in the soft touches and the attention he was receiving. 

Yuuri laid his head against his chest, his arms wrapped around Viktors waist. Viktor had placed his arms around his slender shoulders as they sat on the couch speaking about anything and everything that they could think of away from the loud bass of the living room where the party had continued to rage on without them. Yuuri liked something like Katsudon and he missed his home and he also had a small poodle and he liked to ice skate in his free time and he used to dance when he was younger and he had a friend called Phichit but he didn't know where he went and he kept on spilling out everything about himself leaving no room for Viktor to do the same. 

He didn’t stop Yuuri, he loved the sound of his voice. It was soft and sharp at the same time, wrapping delicately against the vowels and knocking the constants together---he would never tire of his voice, it was like the sweetest symphony of words and sentences he had ever heard. 

The time slipped away. Viktor didn’t know which room they were in but as far as he cared Yuuri was right here next to him, not as drunk as he was several hours. He was much more different when he was sober. He was shy, his bravado slipping away the alcohol in the system but this rawness that was Yuuri Katsuki was still there. Viktor didn’t care if Yuuri had half draped himself over him and carelessly kissed him, or if he shyly looked away when Viktor complimented him and folded his hands politely in his lap, he liked that side of him but he also liked this as well—-Yuuri was a multi-faced diamonds in the rough. 

And Viktor wanted to know him even more now. 

“I’m feeling more like a solid two right now,” Yuuri murmured. His eyes already closed so he didn’t notice the look of appraisal that Viktor was giving him, memorizing his features with his eyes.

“You should just rest for a bit then,” Viktor suggested. 

He felt the muscles underneath Yuuri's thin shirt as he twisted, sitting up. They were lithe and muscular like that of a cat that stretched in the warm summer light. The body of a dancer, he was—or used to be—-a dancer. Viktor briefly wondered what he would look like dancing. Probably ethereal. 

“No, I want to dance with you,” Yuuri said.

“But I’m so comfy,” Viktor whined like a child. He pulled Yuuri down, noticing the blush that rose up into his cheek as the young man straddled his thighs. “Stay. Just five more minutes,” he added the words with his best puppy dog eyes. “And then I’ll dance with you till dawn if that’s what you want.” 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, flopping down beside Viktor. He had that pout again and Viktor considered what they would feel like against his. Soft? Warm? Velvety? All of the above? But they were both drunk. If he asked Yuuri to kiss he would or if Viktor leaned down to kiss him instead—it didn’t matter who kissed who. What mattered was that they were both drunk and if they kissed each other then it would be like a lit candle, kissing would definitely lead to other things (Viktor knew that damn well because god dammit was Yuuri absolutely beautiful) and they would burn themselves out before they even had a chance to shine. 

“Fine,” He acquiesced, closing his eyes. Yuuri had snuggled himself Back into his embrace with only mild complaining. “Just five minutes more.” 

They just laid there, Viktor couldn’t close his eyes because if he did he wouldn’t be able to look at Yuuri who had his cheeks squished against his pecs, his hands lazily playing with Viktor's fingers as the night ticked by like a hare running a marathon. God, he never wanted this night to end.

“Yuuri?” He called out. 

The younger man hummed back. He was already looking content and sleepy, Viktor didn’t have the heart to move. Oh well, there would be other times to take Yuuri dancing. Viktor plucked his glasses off his face, setting them on the coffee table. 

“Shall we get back?” 

“No,” he whined. “Just as you said. Five more minutes, Viktor.”

“And then I’ll take you dancing?”

“And then you’ll take me dancing.” He murmured back, slurring his words due to exhaustion.

“And I’ll take you out for breakfast?” 

“I like pancakes. Sure. You?” 

“Waffles with strawberries. And then can I take you out to dinner?” Viktor asked, a hint of eagerness making its way into his voice. 

“In the same day?” Yuuri didn’t open his eyes but he did raise his eyebrows. "Seems a bit too fast don't you think?

“No. Perhaps a week from now but whenever you like.” 

“Like a date?” 

“Why?” Viktor bopped his nose, mimicking Yuuri from earlier. He chuckled as he scrunched his nose “Don’t want to go on a date with me?”

“I’d love to go out with you!” Yuuri said, finally opening his eyes. The words word were honest and true, and they rang in Viktors ears like church bells. “That’s all I ever wanted since freshman year!” 

“How long have I passed by you without knowing, Yuuri?”

“Too damn long.” 

“You could’ve asked me out?” To which Yuuri snorted, humourless and self-deprecating. 

“Sure, but You’re the Viktor Nikiforov and I’m me.”

“So?” To be honest, if Viktor had walked past Yuuri on campus he was pretty sure he wouldn’t have looked at him. He would’ve just been another face in the crowd around him, a blur and a very distant memory. Viktor was thankful that Christophe dragged him out of the apartment if he hadn’t done that then Viktor would’ve never met Yuuri or spent time with him or ask him out on a date. He would be back in his dorm with his dog and his gaping, cold heart. “I don’t understand, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri didn't say anything, tracing patterns on his chest. 

“It’s simple,” He started. “Everyone loves you; you're pretty and smart and so full of life,” Yuuri said, brushing his part out of the way so that he could look Viktor in the eye. It was surprisingly intense. “And I’m just me. I’m boring and I’m anxious and I don’t have a lot of confidence in myself. How could I ever ask you out on a date?”

“Yuuri,” He murmured, pressing a kiss to his hands. “Let’s forget about the past. You’re here with me now and that’s all that matters. I would love nothing less if you asked me out on a date. Okay?”

“Okay.” Yuuri looked like he wanted to argue his point further but instead, he nodded, allowing Viktor to press his lips against each and every fingertip. “So you wanna go dancing when we’re both sober, then?”

“I think that’s what we agreed on earlier but for the sake of confirmation, yes—I’m happy to go on a date with you.” 

“Dance with me?”

“Yes.” 

It was in the early hours of the morning as both of them swayed in the crowd, lost in their world. They didn’t know what to say now since they had spent nothing but speaking. 

(Who needed words anyway?)

There were a lot of stares and a lot of whispers that made Yuuri want to shrink back into himself, each look felt like bricks in his back. If it wasn’t for Viktor giving him silent reassurance then he his knees would’ve buckled by now. Viktor rubbed circles on his hand with his thumb, pulling Yuuri back into their world that they had spent the night building. A cheesy 80’s pop song played in the background, some ballad about never wanting to live without you and not being able to fall asleep. Very cheesy and not at all what they were used to. 

Viktor leaned down, both of his hands on the side of Yuuri’s face to trap them there as he kisses Yuuri’s forehead. It was something akin to a promise of what was to come——all the dances, all the tears and love and kisses and support, all the hardships and struggles that would prove that it was all worth it——that was what Viktor could give as he held Yuuri in his arms. 

And Yuuri, he smiled shyly before hurrying his face at the crook of Viktors neck. It was a silent answer but it spoke volumes and it was meant for Viktor only. 

He felt warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, please don't hesitate to leave a comment or Kudos to tell me what you guys thought. 
> 
> Here's [My Tumblr](https://lady-of-inklings.tumblr.com/) if you guys want to talk/scream at me about Yuri on Ice. My ask box is always open!


End file.
